Moving Day
by TCGeek
Summary: Some called it a felony. Some called it a huge surprise. Some called it the stupidest idea they had ever heard. But what will Leslie say about the big surprise Tyler has planned for her? Oneshot Requestfic - TylerxLeslie


**Man, I'm making good time through these requests!**

**This is the second request for Fennessey - a Tyler and Leslie fic (with a VERY small bit of Derek and Angie thrown in there).**

**I seriously have NO idea where the idea for this story came from, but it really made me laugh to write it. So, I hope that you all like it and hopefully get a laugh out of it. This is my second favorite thing to write - 1 is Derek and Angie, 2 is Tyler just... being Tyler. :D**

**Anyway, this one's for you DF - hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Leslie Sears was always a person that was happy for her friends when good things came their way.

Whatever good news they came to her and shared, she was there with a smile, lots of hugs, and sometimes a few tears.

Though when her best friend began talking about her dream wedding to her surgeon every spare minute of the day, Leslie smiled on the outside, but found herself a little… upset.

She and Tyler had been together longer than Angie and Derek had, and it seemed the famous GUILT surgeon was a lot more excited to commit than her other half was. So while she was going to be a smiling, happy maid of honor, Leslie frequently wondered to herself when her time was going to come.

Little did she know – something was coming… but it definitely wasn't going to be what she was expecting.

----------

"I'm thinking pink for the dresses…" Angie said, flipping through a bridal magazine.

"Not at all surprised, Ang…" Leslie replied, the two girls giggling. "Hey, Derek… how did you put it again?"

Derek looked up from his desk at the other end of the room with a smile at his soon to be wife, shifting his attention to Leslie. "Like our wedding was going to look like the inside of a Pepto Bismol bottle?"

Leslie began to giggle again and Angie just scowled, dropping her expression when Derek mouthed "I love you" to her before returning to his email.

Breaking them all up from their afternoon of carefree laughs was a very frazzled looking Tyler Chase bursting into Derek's office.

"Derek I need to – uh…. oh."

Tyler's mile a minute speech came to a screeching halt as he saw Leslie's honey brown eyes staring back at him from her seat next to Angie. The girls both stared at him confusedly as he looked at his girlfriend, sending a look over to Derek to signify he needed some help.

Derek leaned forward in his chair – he and Tyler had been best friends for years and he had seen that look before… the problem was decoding it.

"Um… Hey, Tyler…" Derek started, noting that both his fiancée and Leslie were both switching their gaze between the two men.

"_Come on Derek, help me out here…"_ the blonde thought, caught completely off guard. Truth was, Tyler had rushed into his office to ask advice about the very same dark-haired girl that was now staring at him questioningly.

Figuring that it was about Leslie based on Tyler's panicked stare, Derek spoke up, hoping that what he was about to say would get his best friend out of an uncomfortable predicament.

"…Uh, yeah… I'm glad you got my uh, email… But you didn't need to rush…" Derek said with a complete guess, trying to hide a smile as he saw the stress lift directly off of Tyler's face.

"You emailed him? For what?" Angie asked, the women now staring at Derek.

The brunette rose to his feet and paced toward his fiancée with a smile. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it honey?" he said, kissing Angie on the top of her head.

She giggled and Leslie visibly rolled her eyes, quickly donning a forced smile before Angie noticed her scowl.

"We'll be back!" Derek said, shoving Tyler out the door and dragging him a considerable distance away before he whirled him around to question him.

"This had better be good – now I gotta buy Angie something…" Derek said with an irritated laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he thought.

In retaliation to that, Tyler just dragged a groaning Derek off to his office, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Alright." the blonde said, pacing back and forth through the office and rubbing his hands together. "It's no surprise that you screwed me over by proposing to Angie."

"Hey! What the—"

"Lemme finish…" Tyler said, stopping in his tracks and holding out his hand to his now offended friend.

Derek held up a hand as if to say 'continue', resting back against Tyler's couch.

"Okay…" he said, beginning to pace again. "So, I needed something to show Leslie that I'm serious about her, because she has been bumming out lately and I know it's because of you and Angie."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she's just not mad at you or something?"

Tyler stopped with his hands on his hips, closing his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh. "Of _course_ she's mad at me. She's mad at me because I'm not throwing diamonds at her like you are at Angie. Don't you ever pay attention to my life?" he asked, leaving Derek to chuckle.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to your life, Tyler. So, what are you going to do?"

He stopped in front of Derek with a smile.

"I'm going to live with her!" he exclaimed, obviously very proud of himself.

Derek smiled, crossing his arms. "That's really awesome Tyler...! Congratulations!"

The blonde took a moment to revel in his great idea.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Derek questioned.

The smile Tyler wore turned mischievous as he looked at Derek, leaving his best friend to become very worried.

"That's just the thing… I'm not going to _ask_ her…" he said with a chuckle.

"Uh oh…" Derek said with a low chuckle, sitting up in his seat. "I knew there had to be some sort of catch…"

"I figure…" Tyler said, ignoring Derek's remark. "…that since I waited so long to take our relationship to the next level, I can't just… ask. I have to do something exciting… and memorable. Something that will completely take her by surprise."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"Listen. I helped you and Angie out a lot when it came for your proposal. Now, I need you guys to help me."

Derek crossed his arms again with a small smirk. "Wait, I'm confused. If you don't ask someone to move in with you, how do you do it…?"

Tyler laughed and nodded. "Now you've got it bud. Tell Angie she's gotta take Leslie out for a whole day on Saturday and don't make any plans… this is going to be great."

Derek hesitantly agreed to the request, not having any idea what he was getting himself into.

----------

"This has got to be the STUPIDEST idea you've EVER had." Derek said, adjusting the cloth mask on his face as he and Tyler lifted a dresser off of the ground.

"Oh come on – it'll be great! Just think of the look on her face when she walks into my apartment and sees all her stuff all… moved in!"

Derek stopped halfway out the back door, setting down the dresser.

"Okay, first of all, if one of her neighbors see, we're going to get arrested for robbery. Why are we wearing this dumb crap anyway!?" he exclaimed, pointing downward at the all black Tyler had forced him to dress in, and tugging at the mask.

"Just in case we need to run.. it's late – nobody will see us."

Derek sighed. "Alright… well, what if she isn't ready to move in with you yet?"

Tyler smiled at his friend, stooping down. "Oh she'll want to live with me, because even if she doesn't, I'm not moving all this stuff again."

Derek stooped as well, half to pick up the dresser and half because of his laughter. "And people say you're not a romantic…" he joked.

"I KNOW – what is that?!" Tyler questioned, leaving Derek to laugh harder.

----------

"…and then we can go shopping for my dress!"

Angie was talking away about her wedding plans, leaving Leslie just a little bored. Wedding plans excited her to death, but that was before they had discussed nothing but plans for the past eight hours they had been together. Through breakfast, through lunch, through the movie, through shopping, and now through dinner – and soon, for the entire night. Leslie felt awful for being tired of talking about wedding plans, but she just needed a small break, and had prepared for this.

"Oh man, Ang…" she said, turning towards her friend just as they pulled into Angie's apartment complex. "I totally forgot all my overnight stuff at home…"

"Aww… I'm sure I have stuff for you to use." Angie said, stepping out of her car and grabbing her shopping bags from the backseat.

"Nah, I gotta get my pills and toothbrush and stuff…" Leslie tiredly replied, taking her own bags into her arms. "I'll run home and be back in two seconds, I swear…" she said.

Angie suddenly remembered that Derek and Tyler were most likely still in the middle of God knows what, as Tyler had told her whatever he had planned would take the whole night.

"Um… You uh, can't go yet… I REALLY need help in the house with all this stuff!" Angie said, trying as best she could to convince Leslie to stay.

Leslie raised an eyebrow at her friend, grabbing some of her bags. "Alright, let's go."

The women walked upstairs and into Angie's apartment where the blonde immediately rushed to the freezer, pulling out a tub of ice cream and plopping it on the table.

"Look what I've got!" she said in a singsong voice, grabbing two spoons.

"Ooooh…" Leslie said with wide eyes, walking slowly towards the table where Angie sat with a smile. "Make sure to save some for me when I get back, alright?"

Angie's plan was failing badly – she looked at her watch and then back at Leslie.

"Uh, Derek said he was going to stop by soon – if he finds out we have Bumpy Cake ice cream, neither of us are getting any…" she said, trying her best to keep Leslie where she was.

"Well you're just going to have to do a better job fighting him off. I'll be back in a split second, I promise..." Leslie said, walking toward the door and out of it before Angie could protest.

Running to her purse Angie nearly ripped her cell phone from it, speed dialing Derek to let him know she was on her way.

Little did she know, both men wouldn't answer, for their phones were in the front seat of Derek's car.

----------

"This is worse than Angie's closet…" Derek said, heaving another stack of clothes into his arms as Tyler laughed and agreed. They both carried a load to the open back door and stealthily ran out to the waiting UHaul, throwing the clothes into the truck and then running back into the house.

"We don't have much more to go…" Tyler said, looking around Leslie's near empty house. "We've just gotta get the rest of the stuff in the closet and then her… shoe collection…" Tyler said with a shudder.

"Shoe collection?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she's got a whole separate closet for shoes in the living room…" he grumbled, heaving another stack of clothes into his arms. In an impressive amount of time, they had nearly cleared Leslie's house out, save for her kitchen and living room furniture.

"I'm going to go move stuff around in the UHaul to make room for what we have left…" Derek said, carrying another load of clothes out to the truck.

Just as he walked into the living room towards the back door, Derek froze as a car pulled into the driveway, its lights shining through the living room.

"Uh oh… TYLER!" Derek yelled, the blonde buried in the back of Leslie's closet. "TYLER, she's HERE!"

With that, Derek took the heap of clothes in his arms, ran out the back door, and jumped into the UHaul to hide himself.

Leslie went to stick her key in the front lock, noting that it was already unlocked. Her face contorted into a look of confusion as she twisted the handle and pushed the door in, freezing when she noticed something was off. Things were strewn about in her house, the back door was open, and things had been stolen – she was walking in on a crime in her own house.

"What were you saying man?" Tyler said, walking out into the living room. He turned to the right to see a shell-shocked Leslie standing in the front doorway.

"Oh sh—"

Tyler's crude language was cut off by Leslie's near blood-curdling scream. He stood panicked, looking to the left and the right quickly, his body in a ready-to-run position. She let out another scream, this one a half-growl as she lunged forward.

"Ah, crap!"

Tyler broke out into a run, Leslie chasing him around her house. He was mildly surprised that she was chasing who she thought was a complete stranger around, but traced it to the small training sessions that Cybil had given to all the women at work.

"Stop chasing me!" he yelled, looping through the kitchen and back into the living room. Unfortunately she didn't let up, so he just pushed himself to run faster, running out the back door and into her backyard – where not surprisingly, she followed him.

And hidden in the back of the UHaul, Derek just watched laughing hysterically as Leslie chased Tyler around her backyard.

"Oh man… I wish I had a camera…" he said to himself, laughing as he continued to watch.

Tyler was trying his best to dodge Leslie's angry attacks, running around in small circles as she repeatedly tried catching him, hitting him, and kicking him. Suddenly she tripped on a raised part of the ground, sending her crashing to the grass.

"Oh no!" Tyler said, moving hesitantly closer to see if Leslie was alright. She held her side, rolling around on the ground with pained cries as he moved ever closer, until…

"GOTCHA!" she yelled, grabbing Tyler by the ankle and pulling with all her might, sending him falling to the ground just to her side. She quickly crawled up and sat on his chest, each of her knees on his arms, pinning him down. Her hand reached up and found the base of his mask, pulling it up.

"You're going to spend a LONG time in jail, you…"

Leslie's spiel was cut off as she pulled the mask fully off of the perpetrator's face, revealing her boyfriend Tyler.

"Oh my GOD – TYLER?!" she screamed, her expression growing even angrier.

"Leslie, I know how this looks… but trust me, the only thing I wanted to do was surprise you!" he said, still pinned to the ground.

"By ROBBING ME?!" she exclaimed.

A laugh was heard as another man dressed in all black stepped out of the UHaul, pulling off his mask and revealing himself as Derek.

"Derek?!" Leslie shrieked, grabbing ahold of Tyler's arms and squeezing harder.

"OowWW! Leslieeee!"

"I'm uh, gonna let you two work this out…" Derek said, slinking away with a nervous laugh.

Leslie just sighed. "Angie's got bumpy cake ice cream at home waiting for you…"

"Oh… YES!" he exclaimed, breaking into a run towards his car.

"Okay you…" she muttered angrily, turning her attention the man underneath her. "What in the HELL are you doing!?"

Tyler chuckled nervously. "Well uh, you know how you uh… always told me you loved that I was creative?"

Leslie only responded with her continuously angry stare and a raised eyebrow.

"I uh, wanted to take the next step in our relationship, but I wanted to do it in a way you'd never f-forget… I was going to have all your stuff moved into my place before tomorrow – but then you uh, came home… and thought I was robbing you."

Leslie's expression softened a bit. "You what?" she asked, moving down his body. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, her body resting in his lap.

"I uh… was going to ask you to move in with me, but I thought just asking would be too boring." he explained gently, watching as she tried to fight back a smile, ultimately losing.

"So, instead of just asking me, you used the key I gave you to get into my house, forced Angie to hang around with me all day while you and Derek cleaned out my house into a UHaul, and didn't plan to tell me because you wanted it to be a surprise?" she asked, breaking into a hysteric laugh by the end of the sentence.

The pair sat together in Leslie's backyard a short distance away from the UHaul that held all her stuff, laughing hysterically at Tyler's foiled plan as the blonde waited to see what she was going to say next.

Soon after, Leslie settled herself and moved to sit next to Tyler on the grass, wiping tears from her laughter off her cheeks. She turned her head to look at him with a disbelieving smile.

"You, are insane… you know that?" she asked, to which he nodded. "What on earth makes you think that cleaning out my house was a good idea?"

"Well…" he started, head down as he picked at a few blades of grass. "I could've asked you to move in with me and been all boring about it – but you're special to me… and I love that look on your face when you're truly surprised…" he said, watching as she 'awwed' out of the corner of his eyes. "…much like the look I saw when you walked in the door and saw me robbing you."

This launched Leslie into another round of uncontrollable laughter, leaning against him for support. When she settled she reached up and pulled his face towards hers, planting a few kisses on his lips in between her persisting giggles.

"I love you, you know that? You never fail to keep things interesting…" she said, kissing him again.

"I love you too Les…" he said with a smile, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

A small silence passed between the two as they sat huddled together outside, both giggling intermittently.

"So, do you want me to help you unload the UHaul, or do you want to drive with me to your new place?" Tyler asked his girlfriend, her mouth stretching into her trademark sparkling smile.

"Before I answer that…" she said mischievously, moving closer to him.

"You… are… SUCH… an… IDIOT!" she yelled, smacking him with every word.

"Ow… ow, OW!" he said. He usually pretended it hurt, but that time, it really did.

Leslie then rose to her feet and extended her hand to him, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on – let's finish loading 'er up so we can go home."

Tyler grinned and kissed her, shortly after chasing her into the house as she shrieked and giggled.

"So, did I surprise you?" he asked, heaving a load of shoeboxes into his arms.

"To say you surprised me would be the biggest understatement ever…" she said with a smile, grabbing some of her clothes as she followed him out to the truck.

"Then it was worth it…" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She raised an eyebrow. "Just, do me a favor – next time you want to surprise me, don't do it by scaring me half to death, alright?"

He smiled. "Agreed."

While it was certainly unorthodox, Tyler had got what he wanted – not only did he surprise her, it was a memory the two of them were sure to remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**"I just, wanted to surprise you!"  
"By ROBBING me?!"**

** Hahaha, awesome.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it - please review! **


End file.
